The Moment
by TheInvisibleTeen
Summary: Kurt has to keep his identity as the son of a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist a secret at the McKinley Academy of Assassins. Only his best friend Mercedes knows but apparently he's not the only one currently at McKinley with famous relatives... AU, Klaine, Kurt Stark, and the Avengers, set during the recent Avengers Assemble film. Warning; ass-kicking and swearing
1. Chapter 1

It started out as this, a prompt taken from a tumblr fic:

_Kurt is one of the best students at McKinley Academy, school for Exceptional Men and Women. On the outside, it's a fancy boarding school, but on the inside it trains its students to be spies. Then Kurt meets his match - Blaine Anderson - from their sister school, Dalton Academy._

But then it morphed into a full on Glee and Avengers Crossover.

* * *

There are three schools like this in the entire country;

The first: Crawford Country Academy - an all-girls school in the outskirts of Columbus.

The second: Dalton Academy - an all-boys school out in Westerville.

The third and final: McKinley Academy - a mixed sex school on the outskirts of Lima. Why they were all situated in Ohio baffled Kurt and his only possible conclusion was that it was somewhere you wouldn't expect and each school was in a place so far out of the way enough nobody would notice. Attention is the last thing any of these schools want.

They're not... _schools_ to be honest. They're not even posh prep schools like the locals are lead to believe. They're training grounds for young assassins. They're all very well connected with each other, something proved by the yearly visits. McKinley usually hosts as it's the largest of the three facilities, hosting 30 or so students from Dalton and another 30 or so from Crawford once a year. The aim is fairly simple; to improve skills and learn from the other students, bounce off each other and learn the things that your school doesn't offer or theirs does differently. Kurt always saw the other two schools visiting his as a reason to fight against the other gender. _You can't get complacent fighting guys only to flounder when faced with a woman_ was his well rehearsed opinion on Dalton and hence his reason for joining McKinley instead. Plus, he had more friends here.

"Hey Ezio!"

Kurt whipped his head up from his locker contents to smile and laugh at his best friend Mercedes as she approached, his train of thought derailing.

"Why does everyone call me that again?" he laughed as he grabbed his books.

"Uh, cause you're the hot, talented, head-bitch-in-charge assassin-in-training," Mercedes smirked.

"You're right, as always. I put the 'sass' into assassin." Kurt smiled, earning a laugh off Mercedes as he closed up his locker and leant against it.

"Hey, you know those Dalton boys are arriving today?"

"They're not here yet? Typical boys," Kurt smiled, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Oh they are, and _damn_."

"How many of them are there again?" Kurt asked as they set off down the corridor towards their third period class.

"Thirty one I think. Not really sure but I guess we'll find out soon." She shrugged as they rounded the corner. They reached a large staircase and joined the various students peering over the edge of it to be met by the sight of a large group of boys in blazers.

"Ew, blazers. Dear god the polyester that must be in those things," Kurt said, shaking his head as they descended the stairs towards their class.

"Now, now Kurtiekins; don't go judging those boys already. That's their _uniform_, they have to wear it."

"We're just lucky ours is much more versatile."

"Like you wouldn't bend the rules if it wasn't," Mercedes smirked.

"I bend the rules anyway Mercedes," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes as they reached the bottom of the staircase and apparently, the large group of boys.

"Excuse me? Hi," chirped a happy voice from beside the pair. They both turned to find one of the Dalton blazer-clad boys beaming at them.

"Hi," Mercedes smiled back.

"Can you help us? We've no idea where we're going. Apparently our school neglected to give us maps of your school under the pretence of orienteering being a skill we should learn," the boy said, shaking his head as if this was the stupidest idea he'd ever heard.

"Don't tell me they put all of you into one class," Mercedes said disbelieving, adjusting her books to rest them on her hip.

"What? Oh! No, no; we're just terribly confused by the size of this place and banded together," the boy laughed, blushing lightly. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him as his gaze dropped to the floor. Mercedes noted this and promptly smacked Kurt's arm lightly, giving him a look that said '_play nice_'. He sent her one back that said '_remember who you're talking to here,_' but smiled at the boy as he looked up again.

"Well what classes have you got next? I'm sure we could direct you to the right places," Kurt assured gently. This seemed to please Mercedes as she lessened on the look she was giving him.

"Oh, well we've figured out we're basically split in three groups. One lot of us is in Gadget Training, another in History and another in Italian." The boy chirped happily. _Seriously; chirped. He's like some freaking little bird._

"Well, Gadget Training is down another floor and at the end of the corridor; you should find it okay, there's signs on the doors. History is top floor, take the right hand corridor from the top of the stairs and follow around the corner until you find the right room. And Italian you can follow us; we've got Italian too." Mercedes smiled at the boy.

"Awesome! Thanks, one minute then. Let me just tell the guys," the boy smiled before darting into the crowd of guys and relaying the information. The boys all started heading off in the instructed directions, laughing and joking as they went and attracting the gazes of most of the students they passed. Then all that was left was a small group of boys, about eight or so who waited around.

"Hi, you're the guys Blaine said had Italian too right?" asked a blonde haired boy.

"Well if Blaine was Mr. Gel-Helmet then yes," Kurt shrugged, earning a smack on the arm from Mercedes that he dodged easily.

"It's cool, we tease Blaine for it too," laughed the blonde. "I'm Jeff by the way."

"Mercedes and this is Kurt," Mercedes smiled, shaking Jeff's offered hand whose actions were mimicked by Kurt.

"Great! Shall we?" Jeff smiled.

"Indeed we shall," Mercedes laughed as she and Kurt began leading the way down the corridor, around a corner and down to the languages section.

"What room are you guys in? There's two Italian classes right now," Mercedes asked, as they stopped outside Kurt and Mercedes's room.

"We're mostly 304 but Trent and Nick are 305," Jeff explained.

"Trent and Nick, you're with us then," Mercedes smiled as two boys appeared from the group. "Rest of you, I guess we'll see you later and you're in that one," she said, pointing to the door a few metres down.

"Cheers guys," Jeff smiled, heading with the rest towards the new door.

"Later losers," Nick laughed, waving towards his friends who all laughed back. Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled as he stepped into the classroom.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes didn't have another class with any Dalton Boys until their last class of the day; Gym. But, being a school for future assassins and/or spies this is no ordinary gym lesson. It was more Weapons Training.

Kurt sat with Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Mike and Tina after changing outfits and stretching out, each of them sitting on the bleacher style benches arranged at the side of the room which was more like an inside rock climbing arena of sorts with all kinds of apparatus, everything from scaffold styled building site mock ups to a small forest that lead out through glass doors into the grounds and the real forest. The Dalton boys walked in together in grey sweats and navy tees, each of course with the Dalton logo on. Kurt almost scoffed at how identical they always seemed, how their uniform made them all so bland but bit his tongue.

"Wanky; fresh meat," Santana smirked, wiggling her fingers at the group of boys seductively.

"Oh please. They won't last five minutes," Rachel scoffed.

"I'll second you on that," Kurt laughed, leaning his elbows back on the tier behind him.

"I'd love to see what those guys have got." Mike shrugged.

A moment later Artie rolled in on his wheelchair and high fived Kurt and Mike who were at the bottom tier of the bleachers and therefore closest.

"Scoping out the newbies?" Tina asked.

"You know it girl," Artie smiled.

"Gel-helmet's back," Kurt noted, eyeing the boys.

"So are Jeff and Trent," Mercedes noted, waving at the boys who smiled and waved back.

"Right you lazy-ass girls," called Coach Sylvester announcing the start of the class. The students on the bleacher benches stood and assembled themselves along the bottom, the Dalton boys following suit and lining up towards the far end. Beside Coach Sylvester stood Dalton's combat coach (or at least their representative); Agent Coulson.

"Today we're doing one-on-one combat. Your aim is to pin down your opponent or get cuffs on them. Or both should you feel like it. Agent Coulson, send in your best." Sue smiled. "You're gonna need the best you can get against my kids,"

"Oh it's on Sylvester," smirked Agent Coulson. "Anderson!"

_Ah Gel-Helmet Blaine has a surname_, Kurt thought as he watched the boy from before Italian step forwards.

"Hummel," Sue called lazily. Kurt smirked and slid from the ranks, taking position beside Blaine.

"Damn," Agent Coulson muttered under his breath, something Kurt didn't miss and smiled at.

"Yes ma'am." Kurt smirked.

"Take your pick of weapons just don't kill him," Sue smiled coyly.

"Not even a little?" Kurt pleaded playfully as he moved across towards the wall of weapons.

"I'm sure Agent Coulson will want his star player back in one piece," Sue laughed.

"Damn," Kurt smirked, grabbing his regular choice of Sai swords. Blaine seemed a little unnerved at this but grabbed a bow and sling of arrows from the wall. All of the weapons were non-lethal, meaning Blaine's arrows merely had those sucker pads on like kids toys do, but they still flew with great accuracy. Kurt smirked but took up his stance.

"Kick his ass Ezio!" called Artie from the sidelines causing Kurt to laugh.

"Ezio?" echoed Blaine in confusion.

"Nickname," Kurt shrugged. "Ezio Auditore de Firenze. Like the game,"

"Didn't take you for a gamer,"

"Bet you think you can take me down too," Kurt smirked.

"You think I won't?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to the side coyly.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Kurt laughed.

"How 'bout dinner? Loser pays," Blaine proposed, smirk on his face.

"I look forward to you paying then," Kurt smirked.

"Done cat-calling boys?" Sue asked.

"Whatever, just; Begin!" called Agent Coulson.

Blaine pulled an arrow out at top speed, loading and aiming in a second flat but Kurt was already moving. He was heading for the scaffold. Blaine's first arrow went flying past Kurt's right ear, though still at least a foot from his head and Kurt laughed, sticking one Sai sword through his belt loop and holding the other momentarily in his teeth as he swung upwards onto the first level. After getting a firm footing and glancing back at the advancing Blaine he smirked and grabbed both swords again. Blaine sent another arrow his way but he caught it between the spikes of his sword.

"Gonna have to do better than that, honey," Kurt called to him, throwing the arrow back with a sharp javelin style throw and missing Blaine by inches. He growled in annoyance as he reached the bottom of the scaffolding, shouldering his bow as he began to climb a lot less agilely than Kurt. Kurt swung down and surprised Blaine, kicking him forwards with a firm footing between his shoulders. Kurt looped round and flipped himself up another level as Blaine growled again and tried to shoot between the planks of wood that made up each layer.

"Really Anderson, that ain't gonna work," Kurt teased coyly as he caught the arrow as it bounced through the cracks, momentum slowed. "Or are you more of a Blanderson?" Kurt teased.

Blaine swung his way up to Kurt's level and pulled a small rapier from behind him.

"Now _where_ were you hiding _that_?" Kurt laughed as he blocked Blaine's attempts.

"You really don't wanna know?" Blaine huffed as his next swipe was blocked again by Kurt's Sais. (Read: a small holder under his shirt on his lower back, not that Kurt knew that)

"Got anything else up there of interest?" Kurt teased, blocking another attempt and stealing the short sword from Blaine's grasp, "Nice rapier by the way,"

"Was my brother's,"

"Oh, do I detect a little sibling rivalry?" Kurt smirked as he moved forward, Sai under Blaine's chin as Blaine back towards the edge, holding out a hand to grip either side of him on the railings. "Let me guess; never daddy's favourite?"

"Screw you," Blaine spat, knocking the Sais from Kurt's hands and pinning him against an upright pole with an arm under his chin. "Leave my brother out of this,"

"You brought him into this," Kurt shrugged, flipping their positions in one swift movement and pinning Blaine's hands above his head. "Besides," he whispered into his ear. "Never tried a threesome before,"

Blaine's jaw dropped as he stared at the paler, taller boy in shock. He missed therefore, Kurt removing a thin metal bracelet that snapped out into cuffs that then secured around Blaine's own wrists and the scaffold. Kurt took a step back and bit back a laugh at the boy's expression.

"Dinner's on you Gel-Helmet," Kurt smirked, slipping elegantly from the rafters, dismounting with a somersault and landing with perfect grace as Blaine realised what had happened and struggled against the cuffs around his wrists. Kurt was met with loud whooping applause as he returned to the class; high fiving friends and receiving pounds on the back.

Blaine eventually broke free and climbed back down to earth, rubbing his wrists and examining the contraption Kurt had used on him. It hadn't been on the stand of weapons and he could've sworn Kurt was wearing it _before_ he was called up. He snapped it out into a ring, as was one of its functions it seemed, and flung in it a Frisbee throw towards its apparent owner. He almost through it would hit the back of Kurt's head but Kurt swung an arm up and caught it without looking.

"Thanks," Kurt smirked as he turned to Blaine and snapped it back into bracelet form and slid it onto his wrist. Blaine looked annoyed that he hadn't managed to hit Kurt with it but was distracted by several of Kurt's friends starting up a song.

"_Well they say the sky's the limit_," started out Santana as she stood atop the bleachers.

"_And to me that's really true,_

_But my friend you have seen nothing_," Kurt took up, flashing a smirk at Blaine where he walked over to his friends. "_Just wait 'til I get through,_"

"_Because I'm bad! I'm bad! Come on!_" called Santana and a few other friends around.

"_You know I'm bad! I'm bad! You know it,_" Smirked Kurt.

"_You know I'm bad! I'm bad! Come on, you know!_

_And the whole world has to answer right now,_

_Just to tell you once again_," called Artie from his chair.

"_Who's bad?_" Kurt smiled coyly as the group burst out into laughter and applause.

"Alright Porcelain, shows over now. Let's get some more one-on-ones going. Coulson, start grabbing some of your girls to pair up," Coach Sylvester called out.

* * *

The class passed as various pairs took the floor, fighting in different areas but all without weapons this time. That way there were six or seven pairs fighting at once.

Rachel managed to pin down Dalton's Wes in a minute flat as he was 'reserved about fighting a girl' he claimed.

Mike took on Jeff and eventually out-skilled him to cuff him after a solid five minutes of almost equal footed fighting.

Tina pinned down Trent who'd teased her for being quiet and instantly regretted it as she flipped him over in a somersault to land flat on his back.

Mercedes took on a boy named Thad and after a solid seven minutes with no progress a tie was called.

Kurt fought and took down a tall boy named Sebastian who was way too cocky for Kurt's liking. After a mere moment's lapse in concentration to gloat at having Kurt underneath him Kurt had spun them and had Sebastian pinned in the most uncomfortable position he could manage. He'd finished with a sharp knee to the groin before he was declared winner.

"Nice accessory," a voice broke Kurt from his concentration. Kurt tore his eyes away from where Santana was currently beating the crap out of a boy apparently named David.

"Thank you Hobbit," Kurt smirked up at the boy standing beside where he was sat before returning his gaze to the fighting pair.

"I take it it's yours and not belonging to McKinley Academy?" Blaine asked, sitting beside Kurt thought leaving a fair gap between them, still wary.

"Indeed. I prefer the weapons my father designs for me than the ones here. Much more personalized," Kurt smiled, fiddling idly with the thin metal bracelet on his wrist.

"Your father in the weapons business?" Blaine asked.

"Used to be. Hard habit to kick though so now it's just me and him he designs for. Of course, I get all the good ones," Kurt smirked.

"Right," Blaine said, not entirely sure how to read this guy.

"Oh, nice attempt earlier; too sentimental though. Advice: don't talk or listen during a fight. You let slip too much then let it affect you. Disastrous really,"

"Thanks for the advice," Blaine scoffed. Kurt smirked at Blaine's expression but returned his gaze to the fights before them in time to see Santana lock David in handcuffs.

"Go Black Widow!" he called to her and he threw her head back in laughter in response then curtsied to him, winking and causing him to laugh in return.

"You guys are big on nicknames here huh?" Blaine asked.

"Hm? Nah, not really. We just give them to each other sometimes. I wish I wasn't stuck with Ezio though," he mused, gaze flicking over to Rachel where she was in a wrestling match on the floor with a brunette.

"Why? Ezio was a kick ass assassin." Blaine defended.

"He's already got a name for himself." Kurt explained before adding, "I'd also rather not be known for a fictional video game character."

"Okay, fair point I guess."

"You'd better stop gelling your hair into oblivion soon by the way, unless you plan on being known as Gel-Helmet that is." Kurt smirked.

"My hair is fine thank you," Blaine defended.

"Your boys don't seem to think so,"

"When were they _my_ boys?" Blaine asked.

"Oh so they're not?" Kurt asked, turning his gaze to the boy beside him. "I was merely under the impression that they looked up to you occasionally, what with Coulson bringing you out as the big guns."

"We don't have a hierarchy at Dalton," Blaine countered.

"Sure you don't. Just like we don't have one here,"

"But you _do_ have one here,"

"Not officially we don't." Kurt shrugged, leaning back and crossing his hands behind his head. "I may be one of the most popular kids in this place but I've earned it over the years. Why else do you think I'm so chummy with Coach Sylvester?"

"Rich kids get privileges." Blaine shrugged as explanation.

"That your claim to fame then?"

"No, I have a better one actually."

"Do tell," Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd rather not actually." Blaine said, suddenly becoming tight lipped.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just ask Phil 'bout it," Kurt shrugged.

"Phil who?" Blaine asked.

"Coulson obviously." Kurt laughed like it was obvious.

"And... Why would you ask him?" Blaine asked, intrigued as to how Kurt knew Agent Coulson by his first name.

"Because he's your combat coach from Dalton and clearly knows all the goss on you. That and I know him personally." Kurt shrugged, getting to his feet as the fight session ended and the pairs began to get swapped around.

"And you're not going to tell me how you know him are you?" Blaine sighed, standing too and heading down the bleachers.

"Please," Kurt laughed. "Buy me a drink first,"

"I thought I was buying you dinner?" Blaine smirked, remembering their bet.

"I guess you are." Kurt said, turning to face him and shrugging. "8 o'clock on the dot on the east wing staircase, floor four. Impress me, we're going to Breadstix,"

And with that Kurt descended the last few steps and was quickly swapped into a fight with Jeff. Jeff smirked and laughed with Kurt for a moment before the fights were called to a start and they began. Blaine watched from the bottom step where he decided to sit having not been pulled into a fight. He mentally noted Kurt's requirements but puzzled over his connections. There was more to Kurt than met the eye.

* * *

_AN:__ So! Part one of several is up and edited! Little things from the chapter: if you don't know, Ezio Auditore de Firenze is one of the main characters in the Assassin's Creed video games and a rapier is midway between a dagger and a small sword. I hope you like it :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to DemitriMP for your review! I hope you like this chapter too as it's got some more of Kurt being, well, Kurt and a few more revelations about both boys' families. On with the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey JARVIS?" Kurt called as he searched through his dorm room closet.

"_Yes Master Kurt? How can I be of service?_" the robot voice spoke through his cell phone where it lay on the bed.

"Do a background check on one Blaine Anderson, would you?" he asked, his voice muffled slightly in the closet.

"Seriously Kurt?" Mercedes asked from where she sat on his bed. "You're gonna background him?"

"_Of course Master Kurt. One moment please,_"

"Why not? He wouldn't tell me his 'claim to fame' as he put it, so what's wrong with asking someone else? I could just ask Jeff who you seemed to be getting friendly with-"

"-_gay_ Kurt, and apparently dating Nick who we talked to earlier."

"Damn, I missed that one then. I still get points for calling Nick right?"

"Sure," Mercedes laughed.

"_Anyway_, my point is I could easily ask Jeff or Nick or one of the other Dalton boys why they all know Blaine and so on. It's just much more efficient to have JARVIS do it for me."

"You're crazy, boy." Mercedes laughed.

"You love me," Kurt smirked, poking his head out of he closet door for a moment. "Now help me pick something to wear. I wanna totally blow Blaine's little mind so he's stumbling over his words at the sight of me,"

"You sure you're not just trying to seduce him?" she laughed as she got up off the bed and started rifling through the garment bags.

Ten minutes later they had Kurt's outfit all planned down to the perfect accessories when they flopped happily onto the bed, laughing at a joke Mercedes had made when Kurt remembered his cell phone.

"Hey JARVIS, you find anything?"

"_Yes Master Kurt, I merely did not wish to interrupt._"

"Well, you're not interrupting now so do tell all," Kurt laughed.

* * *

Blaine waited anxiously at the staircase, leaning against the landing railings as he checked his watch meticulously.

7:59pm.

_Well he did say 8 o'clock on the dot; maybe he's just really obsessively on time or something._ Blaine sighed. The place was empty and almost frighteningly so, but Blaine knew the only reason it was so empty was that all the students were in their dorm rooms as were the rest of the Dalton boys. It was just weird here. Usually there were at least one or two people wandering around at Dalton. _This sister school is just so... rule abiding? No, that's not the word. Not really uptight either. Freaky? Most definitely._

Blaine was pulled from his inner monologue at the sound of footsteps echoing around the staircase. He looked up to find a very different Kurt Hummel than the one he'd seen earlier descending the last few steps to meet him. The previous two times he'd seen Kurt he'd been in uniform - and bending the rules slightly if those boots and non-uniform tie had anything to do with it - in both a shirt, tie and slacks and in the McKinley training gear. Now he wore a perfectly fitted white elbow-length shirt, a black fitted waistcoat that hugged him just right, black skinny jeans -_and boy are they skinny; Jesus are they **painted** on or something?_- and a set of knee high black leather boots.

"Dressed to impress I see," Blaine managed to get out as Kurt descended the last few steps onto floor four where he stood. _**Boy** does this guy dress to impress_.

"Every minute is an opportunity for fashion. Though the school uniform represses that a little I still have evenings and weekends," Kurt shrugged nonchalantly as he walked over. "You've scrubbed up too I see,"

"I guess so," Blaine laughed, glancing down at his casual dark jeans, plain grey button up shirt, black jacket and thin navy bowtie.

"Don't often see many of these anymore," Kurt commented, lifting a hand and straightening Blaine's bowtie slightly and causing Blaine's heart to pound heavily in his ears. "Anyway, let's go. We have reservations for half past," Kurt said, heading off down the next set of stairs and leaving a slightly dumbstruck Blaine behind. After a moment he shook himself out of it and followed after Kurt. The next four flights of stairs passed way too quickly but Blaine may have gotten a good look at Kurt's ass as he followed him down so it was worth it. Soon enough they were down in the main hallway and heading out of the front doors into the cool early-summer night.

"Master Hummel," a suited man said politely as he opened the door to a sleek black Mercedes for them.

"Thanks Charles," Kurt smiled as he slipped inside, Blaine following after him still a little dazed.

"To Breadstix sir?" asked Charles as he took his seat in the driver's seat.

"To Breadstix indeed," Kurt laughed at the formality. Charles smiled at him through the rear-view mirror for a moment before setting off.

"Where is Breadstix by the way?" Blaine asked, deciding to say something vaguely intelligible instead of letting his mind me boggled by everything about Kurt.

"It's on the outskirts of Lima but the other side than McKinley is. Same side as my second house," Kurt shrugged, relaxing in his seat.

"Second house? Wow there's a lot about you I don't know." Blaine laughed lightly.

"Hence dinner," Kurt smirked lightly.

* * *

"Kurt!" beamed a young brunette woman in a waitress uniform as the pair entered the restaurant.

"Sugar," Kurt laughed, moving forward to hug her gently.

"How are you?" she asked excitably as she led the way towards a table, her shoulder length ruler straight hair swaying slightly as she walked.

"Good thanks. And you? How's it going with Rory?" Kurt smiled easily as he and Blaine followed her towards a table near the back with a small reserved card on it.

"Great thanks. You're a genius by the way Kurt. I'm so much more confident around him and he finally asked me out just last week!" Sugar babbled happily as the boys sat down and she removed the reserved card.

"Aw, I'm glad for you. You make a cute couple," Kurt smiled.

"Thanks. Anyway, back to the job eh? Gimmie a wave when you're ready to order and I'll be right over. Can I get you guys drinks to start though?" she said, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"My usual please Sugar," Kurt smiled as he picked up his menu.

"Just a Coke please," Blaine smiled as he picked up his own menu.

"Sure, I'll be two minutes." Sugar smiled, sending a wink in Kurt's direction as she left.

"She seems nice. How do you guys know each other?" Blaine asked casually as he skimmed through the menu.

"Oh, she's one of my step-brother's friends. She's in Glee club with him and she's now apparently dating one of his other best friends who's also in Glee club." Kurt smiled easily.

"You have a step-brother?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, my mom got remarried when I was six. She and my step-dad had been together for two years at that point, so..." Kurt shrugged. "I've never really known any different but it is a little confusing for people sometimes. Me and my step-brother are the same age but look nothing alike so it's always funny when they ask if we're somehow twins,"

"Sounds a little complicated," Blaine smiled.

"Believe me, you don't even know the half of it." Kurt laughed.

"D'you mind if I ask about your biological dad?" Blaine asked timidly.

"Not at all." Kurt waved away Blaine's tentativeness. "I still see him a whole lot, it's just a little hard as he lives in New York. That's really the reason it didn't work out between him and my mom. He was never really the marrying type I guess and neither of them could up and leave to go live with the other. They keep in touch a lot but I'm really glad she found my step-dad Burt. He's really nice and is a great father figure. A constant one, unlike my biological dad," Kurt laughed happily.

"You're right, that is complicated," Blaine laughed as Sugar returned with their drinks.

"So come on, enough about me then. What's Blaine Anderson's fabulous claim to fame?" Kurt asked flirtatiously as Sugar disappeared with their food orders. Blaine laughed for a moment before leaning his head into one hand.

"I'm just related to some successful ex-student." he shrugged.

"Aw c'mon. You don't have to be shy about it." Kurt said.

"Well... okay fine," Blaine gave in under Kurt's pout which then turned into a smile at his words. "My uncle is Clint Barton."

"No way? As in, _Hawkeye _Clint Barton?" Kurt asked in shock though he was actually fully aware of this already; JARVIS had told him as much.

"Yeah. I meet up with him a lot in summer vacations when he's free and he visits Dalton every now and then. He's an excellent coach but a lot of the time he's off on assignments and missions and whatever. He's a lot of fun to be with. He keeps calling me Katniss though," Blaine said, ending his a small groan and rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Better than Gel-Helmet though," Kurt teased, earning a laugh from Blaine.

"Yeah I guess," he laughed, shrugging as their food was brought out.

* * *

"I actually had a lot of fun tonight," Kurt smiled as they walked back up the stairs later that night. They'd spent the rest of the time getting to know each other better; Blaine talking about his semi-famous actor brother and father who disapproved of Blaine's career choice, Kurt about his brother and how his other career choice would've been fashion or music.

"Always the tone of surprise?" Blaine teased.

"Well I was more expecting to spend the evening boasting about how I kicked your ass today," Kurt teased back, nudging Blaine's shoulder playfully.

"Gee thanks," Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, if you ever need any more fighting tips I'll be around," Kurt offered with a shrug.

"I'll be sure to come to you for that then," Blaine laughed as they reached the top of the staircase and started walking towards Kurt's room. "Is this place always this quiet after class hours?"

"Yeah, everyone tends to pick a place to hang out and stay there. That and everyone here's so ninja you don't hear them walking around," Kurt laughed as they reached his door a few metres down. "Tell me you have actually learnt your way around this place by now and won't get lost back to your room,"

"Yes, thanks," Blaine replied with another roll of his eyes. "This place is actually bigger than Dalton I'll have you know."

"Really? I guess I'll just have to visit some time to see for myself," Kurt smirked. He fumbled in his pocket for his room key card and upon finding it, turned to Blaine again. "I did have a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for dinner Blaine Anderson,"

"Thank you for your company Kurt Hummel," Blaine said in the same playfully polite tone. "I fear this is where we part but I shall wish you a good night," he said.

"You're such an idiot," Kurt laughed quietly as Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"I try," Blaine smirked as he pulled back.

"See you around Blaine," Kurt smiled.

"See you around Kurt," Blaine smiled in return, disappearing down the corridor in the direction they'd just come from. Kurt watched him go for a moment with an easy smile on his face before pressing his key card into the door lock and entering and preparing to face Mercedes...

* * *

"Kurt?"

"Agent Coulson," Kurt said surprised as he turned towards the voice.

"You're needed in the Dean's office Kurt. We've got something for you," the agent explained as he approached Kurt in the hallway.

"Well, lead the way then," Kurt said, falling quickly into step beside the older man. "How's your girlfriend by the way? Claire was it?"

"Yeah, Claire. She's good thanks, Kurt. I'm surprised you remember, it's been ages since we last talked really,"

"Well you know where to find me Phil," Kurt teased. "I'm surprised to see you liaising with Dalton though, I thought you'd be more inclined to working with McKinley."

"Ah, well. Dalton asked first," he smiled as they reached the office. Agent Phil Coulson knocked quickly on the door and was greeted by a soft 'enter' before pushing open the door and leading Kurt inside.

"Ah good, you're here Kurt." Said Andrea Clare, a young woman with black shoulder length ringlets, pale green eyes, as well as the title of Dean of the school and a long list of achievements and past missions. She sat behind a large desk that was clearly the main focus of the room. In front of it were three chairs, one of which was already occupied.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked confused as he turned in his chair.

"And you two already know each other. Good. Less introductions needed. Coulson shut the door," instructed Dean Clare. A moment later the door clicked shut and Andrea Clare opened a file on her desk.  
"You two are being shipped out on a mission." She said, handing a sheet to each of the two students.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked, head more focused as he sat down in the middle chair.

"Anderson, you're heading to Calcutta to help aid another agent into persuading one Doctor Bruce Banner into joining our team for this mission." Explained the Dean seriously, handing him another sheet of paper.

"Kurt, you're heading straight to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to help with strategising, ensuring the secure arrival of our prisoner Loki and helping in any other way you're asked to. You already know most of those involved so you may have to fill Anderson in here a little on your way to the jets. Agent Coulson here will try and fill you in on what's happened too as you travel." She continued.

"Everyone's okay so far though?" Kurt asked, biting his lip. Blaine stared, mouth hanging open slightly at Kurt. _What in the hell is going on and what does he know? **Who** does he know?_ Blaine's mind screamed.

"Almost." The Dean winced.

"Is-"

"Your father is fine Kurt. But uh, Agent Barton has been compromised."

"_What_? What do you mean _compromised_?" Blaine asked, attention snapping back.

"Coulson, fill them in as you go. You need to leave now boys as your jets won't wait for you and you have only 45 minutes to get to them. Kurt, I do have this for you," the Dean said, shifting focus and pulling a large metal briefcase from under her table.

"Boy have I missed those," Kurt smiled slightly at the sight, taking the case immediately.

"Boys, quick march." Coulson said, opening the door once more. Kurt and Blaine both jumped to their feet and hurried quickly after Agent Coulson, neither speaking until they were in the safety of the sleek black car that was their ride to the jets.

* * *

"You missed a lot in your background history of yourself yesterday Kurt," Blaine stated, his tone slightly accusatory as the car sped off.

"Like I just give away that sort of information to just anyone." Kurt waved away, unlacing his boots and kicking them off to then place them neatly on the seat beside him in the limo that was their lift. "My parentage is complicated and makes me more likely to be considered a target than yours being related to Clint does. You've no idea how complicated my life is,"

"Who are you really then?" Blaine asked, again in an accusatory tone, his eyes sceptical as Kurt unlocked the briefcase and pulled out a pair of sleek white boots.

"Originally? Kurt Steven Howard Stark," Kurt said, his focus on the shoes he began pulling on. "But I took my mom's name of Carter to hide from both press and the people who really don't like my dad and his companies. Then when I was six and my mom remarried I took my step-father's name, making me currently Kurt Steven Howard Hummel."

"St-... Your dad is _Iron Man_?" Blaine stuttered.

"Yes. And stop gaping, it's a highly moronic look on you and dear god if I told you about my grandfather you'd be permanently like this. Now can we please get to the main point of this? What's happened to Clint?" Kurt asked as he pulled on his second boot, directing his question at Coulson beside him. Blaine snapped his mouth shut, seething and reeling inside as he tried to get his head around it.

"Loki has... some sort of staff. He's been using it to both destroy things and to take over peoples minds." Coulson explained awkwardly. "He's taken three agents with him. Barton and Doctor Selvig as well as another scientist to aid him in his attempts to use the Tesseract to open a portal to another realm."

"Fuck, _Selvig_? Let's hope we see Thor turn up soon then." Kurt muttered as he read through his file.

"How do you know of Selvig?" Coulson asked surprised and wary.

"I'm a Stark." Kurt said in explanation. "Also Dad told me about the incident New Mexico and I got to see some of the footage he found of it."

"Now I remember why I dislike dealing with your father," Coulson muttered.

"You love me Phil," Kurt waved away as he returned his gaze to his sheet.

"You okay there, Blaine?" Coulson asked quietly.

"Hm? Um, not really I guess but... I'll get through it," Blaine mumbled, snapping out of his thoughts and worries about his uncle and stealing his gaze away from the window he hadn't realised he'd been staring out.

"He'll be fine Blaine. He's a tough guy who doesn't give up easy from what Tasha told me,"

"Geez, do you know _everyone_?" asked Coulson incredulously.

"Pretty much," Kurt shrugged, crossing one leg over the other as he sank down in his seat slightly, getting more comfortable as he read.

"Who's Tasha?" asked Blaine.

"Your partner and guide for your mission in Calcutta. Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow as you may know of her I guess," Coulson explained.

"Wow... right. In at the deep end eh?" Blaine laughed nervously.

"Sorry kid." Coulson grimaced slightly. "We're all in the shit here. Loki _is_ trying to rule Earth,"

"Or destroy it," Kurt shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to **angie** for the review! Every crossover I've read it's always Blaine Stark so I wanted to mix it up and I think it really fits his personality and it's so much fun to write. In the suitcase was just the shoes that he uses later in this chapter that aren't actually a part of his Iron Man suit but in the next chapter when he puts his own one on it's basically going to be white/silver to be different from his dad's.  
**AP newbie,** I'm so glad you decided to read this, even though it's only T. I can't believe somebody recommended this story to you and it's means so much that you liked it too! thank you so much for the review, it means so much to me :D another shout to **DemitriMP** for the recommend!

* * *

"Hey Tasha," Kurt said, giving the red-head a quick hug as they reached the jets a short while later, somehow ahead of schedule.

"Hey Junior. You okay?" Natasha smiled, hugging him back.

"Yeah. How you holding up?" Kurt asked as he pulled back.

"Okay, I guess." She shrugged, biting her lip slightly.

"If you say so. I gotta dash but good luck with Banner," Kurt said pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"How do you know everything?" she asked, shaking her head slightly in disbelief as Kurt dashed towards his jet, his boots giving him a slight spring in his step as he ran.

"It's in my blood," Kurt smirked as he waved through the doorway. Coulson then slid the door shut and their jet took off, leaving a still slightly confused Blaine alone with Natasha.

"You okay kiddo?" she asked as they jumped into their own jet.

"I think I'll manage," Blaine shrugged as Natasha slid the door shut behind them both and gave the pilot a thumbs-up to set off.

"We'll get through this. Us assassins gotta stick together," she smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand as they buckled into seats before the jet roared into life, shooting off the tarmac.

* * *

"What _are_ they doing down there?" Kurt asked as he leaned over the scanner. They were within a hundred metres of the other S.H.I.E.L.D jet that should be holding Loki, Captain Steve Rogers and Kurt's father.

"Look's like Thor's made an appearance and has gotten the attention of the rest of them." Sighed Coulson, running a hand over his face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Kurt groaned as he saw the readouts of the heat signatures on the ground of the three fighting figures. "Where's Loki?"

"There," pointed the pilot, indicating a single heat signature off to one side from the fight. Kurt took a quick glance out of the door window behind, nodding to himself.

"Right, let's make sure he doesn't try anything then," he said before flinging the door open and jumping out. Coulson braced himself against the wind and shut it with a sighed breath.

"Does he have a parachute?" asked the pilot worriedly.

"Something like that," Coulson said with a shake of his head and roll of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kurt plummeted towards the earth, moving into position to carry himself forwards slightly so he was on target. As he neared the ground he turned, somersaulting once through the air to land with a thud and a small shockwave on his feet, knees bent slightly as he hit the dirt a mere two metres from the figure of Loki, his boots absorbing the entire force of the impact without a sweat as they'd been designed to.

Loki jumped at the sound - and vibrations of the ground beneath him - as his attention snapped away from the fight where he'd been watching with a small smile on his face, to face Kurt, his expression now intrigued.

"They're sending children out now are they?" he smirked. Kurt raised an eyebrow in challenge and stepped forwards the Asgardian. Loki attempted to strike out at Kurt but he was there with a block before he'd even crossed half of the distance between their bodies. He tried again but Kurt was quicker and a lot more practiced in hand-to-hand combat and blocked again. Loki's smirk vanished and turned to frustration as, yet again, Kurt blocked his attack. Once, twice, three times he tried again but Kurt was quicker and blocked, catching his fists before they got anywhere close. On his fourth attempt Kurt caught his wrist and spun, pinning his arm behind his back and slipping his thin but strong metal bracelet into cuffs to lock Loki's hands together behind his back.

"Impressive; for a child that is." Loki said with an annoyed smirk on his face as Kurt returned to stand in front of him. Kurt placed his hand heavily on Loki's shoulder and sent him a pitying smile before bringing his knee up hard into Loki's groin.

"Watch who you're calling a child," Kurt smirked as Loki doubled over in a groan. With one last smirking glance at Loki he returned his gaze to the fighting men in the forest before them. With a sigh Kurt lifted his fingers to his mouth and let out a short, sharp but loud whistle.

"In your own time," he called out to them, sarcasm barely hidden. He heard a loud deep laugh from the forest and slowly the three men made their way towards Kurt.

"I like this guy," smirked the tall blonde guy; Thor, Kurt presumed as he was the only one of the three he hadn't met before. Kurt curtsied slightly with a smile on his face that Thor mirrored as he helped pull his fellow Asgardian to his feet by a stern grip on Loki's upper arm.

"Our ride should be on its way," Kurt explained with a quick nod of acknowledgement to the Captain who sent him a smile.

"We had it covered" came the voice of Tony Stark through the small speakers that allowed him to talk with his helmet shut. Kurt raised an eyebrow and gave the metal man a pointed look but said nothing more.

* * *

"Nice cuffs kid," smiled Coulson as they stood side by side, watching along with most of the others as Loki was loaded securely into a reinforced glass cage. Coulson handed Kurt back the cuffs he'd placed on the Asgardian as they'd been replaced with much stronger and more permanent ones shortly after their arrival on the flying airbase.

"It's what I did to him for calling me a child," Kurt shrugged as he accepted the cuffs back, snapping them into bracelet form and sliding it back onto his wrist. His gaze never left Loki and therefore he missed Coulson's momentary look of panic before he set his features into a calm mask again.

"Your suit is here by the way. And your friend Blaine has returned too,"

"We're not really friends yet I don't think Phil," Kurt shrugged, leaning forwards on the railing in front of them. "We've only known each other a day."

"More so than you've known Thor," pointed out Coulson leaning forwards too.

"Thor didn't show up cocky and just waiting to get the chance to fight me. I think you'll excuse me for treating them differently. That and Thor is a demi-god or something." Kurt pointed out, giving Coulson a pointed look.

"What happened to dinner? Don't tell me it was a terrible first date," Coulson teased.

"That was my prize for kicking his ass. And may I point out I asked JARVIS to do a background on him first so I could suss him out. Although, don't tell him that." Kurt said, earning a small laugh from the agent.

"I won't." he smirked. "Now that Loki's secure, would you like me to show you to where your suit is? In case of emergencies of course,"

"Sure, why not? I could do with something that's not my school uniform too if that's okay. You wouldn't happen to have any slightly more functional clothing around here would you?" Kurt asked as he began following the smiling agent out of the large observing deck that looked over onto Loki's new prison.

* * *

"Hey Kurt," smiled Steve as he pulled Kurt into a hug as they met in the 'suit-up chamber' as it had been nicknamed.

"Hey Gramps," Kurt laughed, hugging back.

"Nice moves back there, Kid. Not to say anything against your father but I'm not sure it was the best decision he's made starting that uh... disagreement with Thor back there," Steve said, causing Kurt to laugh lightly.

"It's fine. Dad's not always one to think things through. We're lucky Loki didn't try and run then and there and stayed to watch his brother fight. I only cuffed him really, blocked his punches a bit," Kurt shrugged nonchalantly as he adjusted the zip on his new jacket.

"Still, it's a good job you turned up either way. Boys will be boys it seems and arguments always start over the little things," he sighed, shaking his head a little at the memory.

"True, I guess. Shall we head down to the labs? See if Doctor Banner's made any progress on finding the Tesseract?" Kurt suggested.

"Why not?" smiled the Captain, "Though you'll have to lead the way. I'm not good with this place yet,"

* * *

"Hi Kurt, Captain Rogers," Blaine smiled lightly as the pair of them entered the lab after only one wrong turn.

"Hey kiddo," smiled Tony, glancing up from the screen he was focused on from where he stood beside Banner for a moment and beckoning Kurt over. Kurt smiled and walked through the gaps in the workbenches over to his father and as he neared was pulled into a tight hug.

"Hey," Kurt smiled into his dad's shoulder.

"Hey," Tony smiled back. "Nice work earlier kid. You sure tested those boots out,"

"Yeah," Kurt laughed as he pulled back. "Still comfortable after a couple thousand feet drop. D'you reckon someday you could make innersoles for regular shoes that are that comfy?" he teased as Tony laughed, shaking his head affectionately at his son.

"One day maybe," he smiled. "Kurt, let me introduce you to Doctor Banner," Tony said, holding out an arm and beckoning forwards the doctor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Kurt smiled, shaking hands with him.

"And you too. Tony might have mentioned you a couple of times already,"

"Did not," Tony complained.

"Four times." Bruce smiled and Kurt threw his head back slightly as he laughed.

"How goes the search for the Tesseract?" he asked.

"Slow, unfortunately. Organising the technology is difficult," Tony sighed as he tapped away at a screen.

"We're trying to sync up all the spectrometers we can find to search for the gamma radiation the Tesseract gives off. It's a very specific reading so hopefully we should find it but it's hard to calibrate so many machines on such a scale." Explained Banner.

"I wish there was something I could do," Kurt sighed, biting the inside of his bottom lip.

"We're all wishing that young one," the gravelly voice of Thor rang through the room.

"Call me 'young one' one more time," Kurt said, bitch glare directed at the man in a corner that Kurt hadn't noticed until he'd spoken. A gentle hand found it's way to Kurt's shoulder and he looked up to find its owner to be the captain.

"Kurt," he said gently. It wasn't condescending but to Kurt it felt as though it might as well have been. He settled for a sigh and shrugged away from the hand.

"Yeah I know Gramps," he sighed, before making his way from the room.

* * *

"Hey," the quiet greeting of Blaine's voice startled Kurt out of his thoughts. He'd sat on the observation deck, out of hearing range of Loki but still with him in view, watching him pace up and down the cage they had him in. Having slid down the wall to sit at the base of it, it felt odd to Kurt to be looking up at Blaine who was nearly four inches shorter than him.

"Hey," he sighed back, tipping his head back against the wall.

"Never got a chance to compliment your boots," Blaine laughed lightly to himself as he slid to a seat beside Kurt.

"Long-Fall Boots," Kurt shrugged. "Dad designed them. Initially they were for when I was little so I'd never fall on my head. They're self-righting or something about gyroscopes, meaning I'll always land on my feet. Perfect for an exuberant toddler."

"Your dad sounds so different to the one the media sees." Blaine commented.

"Yeah. He's kinda self-obsessed from the media's point of view. And sure, he can be. But he has a heart. That's his biggest pro and con at the same time. It's heart over his head with him, instinct over thought out plans. But he has good intentions." Kurt defended, his eyes slipping closed.

"You worry about him,"

"All the time," Kurt sighed airily. "You're worried about Clint."

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "I just... I wanna _do_ something. I feel useless right now, like we're all just waiting around. I don't even know what we're waiting for,"

"Me either. We'll probably know though." Kurt sighed. "We'll feel it."

"Yeah, I guess so," Blaine conceded. "You know... you still confuse me."

"My bad," Kurt laughed, eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled though his eyes remained shut.

"You said, back in the car to the jets, you said something about me being permanently stuck gawping if you told me about your grandfather. Wh-who is he?"

"You really wanna know?" Kurt asked, cracking an eye open to peek at Blaine's expression.

"I think so. I mean, I don't want to intrude if it's really personal or something, but I can't deny I'm curious," Blaine admitted with a small shrug.

"You know how I told you my parentage is complicated?"

"Yeah, I don't doubt you there for a moment," Blaine smiled with a light laugh.

"Well," Kurt said, sitting up a little straighter. "You've kinda gotta go all the way back with my family. My grandfather is uh, my granddad's actually Steve Rogers."

"Should I get used to all these surprises?" Blaine asked, a little incredulous.

"I dunno. Only if you plan on sticking around I guess," Kurt said with a small shy smile.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Blaine smirked, an eyebrow raised flirtatiously.

"Clearly," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Can I... can I ask how you're related to him then?" Blaine asked, suddenly apprehensive again and shy.

"Of course." Kurt comforted. "He and my Grandma Peggy worked together on the project that turned him from Steve Rogers into Captain America. They were head over heels for each other but then he had to crash his plane to stop these nuclear weapons and stuff. You know the story right?"

"Yeah. He got frozen in the ice right?" Blaine confirmed.

"Yeah. Of course, Peggy didn't realise she was pregnant with my mom until some time after he was gone and she thought he was dead. So she raised my mom on her own like many other moms who'd lost their husbands in the war. It sucked but they were a strong pair, they kept each other sane, you know?" Kurt sighed, revisiting memories of his grandma.

"She died four years ago. She never got the chance to find out he was still alive. My mom grew up and fell in love with my dad, Tony. Their relationship was tough though; they lived so far apart and neither could really up sticks and move to be with the other so they sorta managed long distance. They had me and even though they still loved each other, dad knew he wouldn't be able to be in my life that much. He loves me, I know he really does, but if people knew I was his son they'd start trying to look for ways to get rid of me or whatever and dad didn't want that. He knows how important my safety is and they both decided that, though he'd try and visit as often as he could to see me, I'd basically have to hide from the media and protect my identity. I didn't know any of this at the time; I was still really young. My first solid memories of him are him and my step-dad meeting for the first time. It was hilarious to watch their faces. But god my life is so confusing sometimes," Kurt finished, sinking his head into his hands.

"That's... complicated yeah." Blaine said softly, placing a gentle hand on Kurt's back.

"That's why dad calls him Gramps. That and his dad worked on the Captain America project and his dad used to tell him stories of the fearless and brave Steve Rogers. My life is such a mad mess sometimes just being 'Kurt Hummel' is enough complications. Just having a step-dad is as complicated as people think it gets and I wish I could have that normality. But deep down I know I don't want it. It's stupid but, I like being special this way. I like having mad connections everywhere and having all these amazing people in my life. It makes me different and that's something I don't actually mind being. I just wish it was a little simpler,"

"It's great to be different," Blaine encouraged.

"I know, I just. Life's complicated. Life's definitely thrown me my fair share of curveballs," Kurt laughed to himself.

"You're lucky you know, having all those connections and people that care about you. My dad doesn't approve of me following after my uncle's footsteps. He'd rather I was a lawyer. My brother never listened to him either; he's an actor." Blaine admitted, tipping his head back against the wall. "He was never very accepting," he sighed.

"Does he not..."

"He doesn't approve of my being gay either, no." Blaine answered the question Kurt couldn't finish. Kurt couldn't find anything to say so placed a hand on Blaine's arm gently. Blaine smiled slightly at the gesture.

"I take it your family's more accepting."

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "My step-dad was a little off for a while, just, he hadn't really seen it coming which surprised me. I thought he might've guessed. But he's okay with it really. It was just the surprise that took him. Mom was totally fine with it and started teasing me, asking if the reason I was coming out was because there was a boy I was hoping to date soon." Kurt shook his head affectionately at his memories. "Dad was possibly the most embarrassing he could've been. Started suggesting we hit up gay bars and all sorts of seriously embarrassing things,"

"He didn't?" Blaine laughed, eyes crinkling as he did so.

"Oh he did," Kurt reassured. "And boy, thank god for Pepper telling him to shut up. She's a saviour. But dear god I was so mortified!"

"Wow, okay I'm glad I didn't get that reaction then," Blaine laughed.

"I'm still trying to forget it ever happened," Kurt said incredulously, shaking his head lightly.

"Well, how bout you show me round this place and I'll never mention it again? I don't know where anything is yet so I could do with a guide"

"Yeah, sure," Kurt sighed, glad for the change of topic and watching Blaine get to his feet and hold out a hand. Kurt took it, pulling himself upright. "Where to first?"

"Um..." Blaine pondered for a moment before a huge shockwave shook through the ship, a rumble of a distant explosion audible as the two boys stumbled on their feet for a moment. "Suit room. Definitely the suit room." Blaine decided as Kurt nodded his ascent, already pulling Blaine by the arm towards it.

"We definitely felt it," Kurt laughed as they ran.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, I'm basically sticking to the main plot of the Avengers film from here on in but with changes to keep each character involved and such. Also, Long-Fall Boots are a thing from the game Portal which is awesome and just google long fall boots to see what I mean by Kurt's boots (yeah, I can't link on here, I don't know how to do it :P)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the reviews nikki, sophieilovekurthummel, AP newbie (again! yay!), DemitriMP (Again too! yay! thank you!) and Anti-Social Otaku. It means so much that you're reviewing and, as requested, there's a Tony/Blaine scene in here for you! ENJOY! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What's the situation?" Kurt asked through his earpiece as he let his shiny white/silver suit build itself around him, sending a silent 'thank you'-prayer to whichever god was listening for his father's insistence that they build him one when he'd visited last summer.

"One of the main fans is down and we've a huge hole in the side of the ship." Came the voice of Director Nick Fury over the earpiece.

"Shit," mumbled Blaine as he adjusted his own earpiece as he slid a thick bulletproof jacket on and shouldered his sling of arrows - it's design near identical to his Uncle's own one.

"Get your butts down to the main deck. Loki's compromised soldiers are attacking from the jet that's just landed." Came Fury's voice again and neither boy needed a second telling. They were quickly sprinting down the corridor and headed in the direction when a large crash sounded and the floor disappeared from beneath Blaine's feet.

"Blaine?" Kurt yelled over the noise in a panic, his heart beating wildly as his eyes swept through the wreck for the boy.

"I'm fine." Blaine yelled back up, dusting himself off of dust as he looked up at Kurt on the floor above. Kurt's shiny white Long-Fall Boots had kept Blaine safe from the unexpected fall - Kurt had no need for them with his suit and Blaine didn't have much in the way of self-preservation clothing bar the jacket, so Kurt had leant them to him. "It's Banner. He's in Hulk mode but I'm not sure he's in control of himself." Blaine decided.

"Is there anyone else down there?" Kurt asked.

"I think I got a glimpse of Natasha." Blaine said worriedly as he glanced around through the darkness of the now no longer lit corridor as the lights had been smashed in the Hulk's wake.

"Keep her out of harm's way if you can. I'll head to the deck." Kurt shouted down.

"Got it!" Blaine called back, already running through the wreckage, the boots giving him extra height as he jumped over piles of debris.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me. Dad, what're you doing?" Kurt asked through his in-suit intercom at the sight of one of the fans spinning with an orange-yellow glowing ring inside from where he stood up on the main deck.

"Kick-starting this back up again. What's it look like?" asked Tony in return as he spun around, pushing the blades of the fan. "Captain!"

"Kinda busy Tony!" came Steve's reply.

"What do you need me to do?" Kurt asked as he fought his way through the ship to where Steve was busy fighting off soldiers.

"The lever! Quickly!" called Tony where the spinning was beginning to catch up with him.

"Captain, get it! I'll hold these back," Kurt instructed as he fought off another advancing soldier that tried to shoot at him, but the bullet merely rebounded off his metal suit. The Captain lunged for the lever on the wall; slowing the fans just enough for Tony to tumble out of the bottom before being crushed by the fans that then sped back up to it's usual speed.

"Thanks kid," Tony breathed a sigh of relief as his boosters stabilized again.

"Y'welcome," Kurt grunted as he kicked another guy over the edge where the floor had been destroyed. "Fury? How're things looking?"

"Well; Barton's unconscious, Hulk's currently plummeting to Earth along with Thor who's been trapped in Loki's cage, and Loki's currently flying out of here in one of our jets that I couldn't shoot down in time before they flew off... And... Agent Coulson's down."

* * *

"Quick march soldier," Kurt was woken from his distant thoughts and mourning by the hand on his shoulder.

"What? What's going on?" Kurt asked Steve.

"We're figured out what it is Loki's planning. Or 'where' at least. We're moving out. C'mon, we'll fill you in on the go." He explained confusingly as Kurt stood, his joints stiff from lack of use, before following the captain outside.

"Where're we going?" Kurt asked as they broke into a run down the corridor.

"New York. Specifically; Stark Tower,"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me,"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kurt?" Blaine asked as they flew in closer to the New York skyline.

"Of course. It's worth a shot and hopefully we'll figure out what he's really trying to do here," Kurt shrugged as he clipped his helmet in place.

"I'm not sure about this," Tony said, biting his lip.

"Don't worry about me, silly," Kurt smiled though they couldn't see it. It was evident in his voice as he spoke though and pulled Tony into a metal-on-metal hug as they both wore their suits. "I'll be fine. Just get ready to bring the party," he laughed before sliding the door open and jumping out, boosters of his suit kicking into action.

* * *

"Hey Hobbit?" Tony asked as they sat beside each other as they waited for the jet to near the tower.

"Yes?" Blaine asked, a little startled to have Tony Stark talking to him.

"You like Kurt, don't you?" Tony asked, his voice unreadable and his expression hidden by his mask.

"I'm not sure there's anyone that couldn't like Kurt, sir. He's a great guy," Blaine smiled gently.

"Don't play daft kid." Laughed Tony. "I've seen the way you look at him."

"I don't know what you mean sir," Blaine blushed, gaze dropping to his lap where his fingers played with the string of his bow.

"Yeah you do," he said, a smile evident in his tone. His flipped open his mask and gave Blaine a look that confirmed as much. "You look at him like you're dying to tell him something or do something to impress him. Like, you want to make him smile and make him proud to say you're friends or more so. Like if there was actually a way to persuade him otherwise you would've been doing everything to stop him jumping out there a moment ago. I'm not blind kiddo, I've seen that look before."

"I-..." Blaine stumbled over what to say, his face practically as red as Tony's suit. "I think the world of him sir. He's rather amazing but I doubt he's so much as considered us friends yet, let alone... well, anything else I guess."

"Hang tight, Hobbit." Tony smiled, clapping Blaine lightly on the shoulder so as not to overdo it and bruise him because of his suit. "He's a stubborn kid but he gets that from me. Sometimes he needs more than a couple of subtle flirty moments to get the message. Be a little bold and take him out to dinner or something when we've finished saving the world,"

"Right," Blaine said, totally confused and feeling a little awkward at being given dating tips from Tony Stark on how to ask his own son on a date - something they'd actually already done. Blaine's slight blush at the mention of dinner attracted Tony's attention though.

"You guys haven't already been to dinner, have you?" he asked, incredulous.

"It was our bet. He kicked my ass in a fight at McKinley in a Combat Training lesson and the loser had to pay for dinner," Blaine blushed deep red again, gaze fixed on the top of his borrowed Long-Fall Boots.

"Priceless," Tony chuckled. "Well, after we're done kicking ass take him out on a second date, maybe? I don't know what the hell you kids do for fun but I'd suggest something not dangerous because I think we'll get enough danger here for a good couple months until the world decides to destroy itself again," Tony smiled.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled slightly, his cheeks still ablaze but it was spreading to his heart. Clearly Tony didn't think him too unworthy a candidate for his son to date and that alone was enough to make him beam for a week straight on any other day. However, this wasn't any other day and Blaine was reminded of that when a large shudder rippled through the aircraft.

"What was that?" asked Steve, getting to his feet along with Thor and the pair moving quickly to the front of the jet to look out the front windows.

"The portal's opening." Thor reluctantly said. "The Tesseract has been activated,"

"Let's get to work then people," Clint said.

* * *

_(Meanwhile...)_

"_Master Kurt, I am picking up signs of gamma radiation of a specific trace that can only be from one man." _JARVIS informed Kurt as he flew right for the Stark tower.

"Perfect. Inform Dad," Kurt instructed.

"_Yes sir,"_ JARVIS replied as Kurt neared the tower. He slowed to a halt, landing on the metal pad and walking forwards, and smiling slightly as his suit was taken carefully apart by robotic arms. With a quick roll of his shoulders he took the last few steps and pushed open the glass door on the balcony, moving through to where a smug-looking Loki stood.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Kiddie not done with playtime yet?" Loki teased with a smirk.

"So this is all fun and games huh?" Kurt asked as he smoothed out his hair and moved behind the bar, grabbing a small glass and popping open a bottle of lemonade. "I'd say I'm surprised to see you here, but I'm really not."

"I think if anyone's to be surprised it's myself. Children sent to do the work of men? Pitiful really,"

"So you think I'm a child, I get it. You are however, wrong." Kurt said, giving him a look and pointing with his glass before raising it to drink. "I'm eighteen, legally an adult and with more life experience than most,"

"So I'm to fear you, am I?" Loki asked, posing slightly with one hip stuck out and arms open in a very 'give it your best shot' pose; the perfect picture of arrogance.

"Not_ me_, per say." Kurt shrugged, putting his drink down and leaning back against the counter top and slowly slipping two silver bracelets on, one for each wrist. "More the Avengers,"

Loki raised an eyebrow in question and Kurt shrugged.

"Not my idea for the name but I'll roll with it. Sort of like a team name. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' sort of thing." Kurt explained with another airy shrug and gulp of his drink.

"Oh yes. I've met them," Loki smiled smugly. "You really think I should fear your band of miscreants?"

"Miscreants? What, are you from the 90's or something? Never mind, I've heard your brother talk." Kurt dismissed, noticing the slight flinch at the mention of Thor. "Let's do a headcount shall we?" Kurt said, changing the subject slightly. "Your brother, the demigod." Loki's flinch returned in a grimace and he wandered away towards the windows, though still listening. "A literally legendary super-soldier. A man with, undoubtedly extreme anger management issues." That earned a smirk from Loki who turned back to face Kurt. "And a large handful of master assassins of course. A man in a flying metal suit, and me. And you? See you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Loki smirked, fingers dancing unconsciously on his staff.

"Not a great plan then," Kurt said, tone just shy of condescending. "Because when they come - and _boy_ will they - they'll come for you."

"I have an army,"

"We have a Hulk," Kurt responded, clearly not scared off at all as was Loki's intention.

"Thought the beast had wondered off," Loki asked, only slightly perturbed.

"Nah, but look. You're missing the point. There's no _throne_ here. No all-powerful role you can play on this Earth. No version of this where you come out on top. So yeah, _maybe_ your army comes, and _maybe_ it's too much for us, but it's all on you. And you can be sure if we can't protect this Earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

"Such conviction from a child." Loki smirked, moving forwards to stand right in front of Kurt.

"Remember what I did to you last time you called me a child?" Kurt asked, head tilted to one side. "That's nothing."

"Oh but that attitude? Wonderful. Perhaps you would do well in a fight. Too bad you'll be against your own team," Loki smirked, pointing his sceptre towards Kurt's chest. The blue light at the end glowed but disappeared completely when it came into contact with Kurt's chest.

"That supposed to do something?" Kurt asked.

"This usually works," Loki muttered, brow furrowing slightly. He tried again but the point of his staff merely connected with the plate of metal underneath Kurt's shirt that was his under-suit for the main metal one, creating a small chink of sound but nothing more.

"Well you know, performance issues." Kurt shrugged. Loki let out a low growl and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and flung him through the windows and subsequently off the building. Kurt wasn't fazed by this in the slightest; that's what the bracelets had been for. Holding a skydive position he waited until the sensors could lock on and the suit began building quickly around him and right before he hit the ground it was done, leaving him just enough time to turn and point all the thrusters towards the ground. He was mere feet from the ground when he came to a halt, sighing quietly in relief as he thrust upwards and shot back off again, flying off towards the approaching creatures that were appearing through the now-open portal to god knows where.

"Somebody get Banner a headset," Kurt ordered on the intercom built into his helmet as he started picking off the aliens, the glow of his father's own boosters zooming quickly towards him to help.

"They got me one," came Banner's happy voice over the intercoms.

"You okay kiddo?" came Tony's voice, a small image of his father's face appearing on Kurt's in-helmet screen as he spoke.

"Perfectly fine dad. Let's kick some alien butt,' Kurt smirked, pointing and shooting rockets from his sleeves towards an approaching monster and watching it fall off it's flying craft with a burst of flames. "What's the situation on the ground?"

"Getting a little tricky." Came Clint's reply.

"Blaine, Captain; get everyone on the ground some place safe. Clint; hit the rooftops and get shooting. Tasha, help keep the Chitauri away from the civilians as the boys get them to safety. Get the police around involved in helping keep everyone out of the way. We need as little collateral damage as possible. Banner, I think 'smash' is all I'll advise. Got it?"

"What about me?" Tony pouted.

"I thought you were keeping me company?" Kurt smiled in reply as he shot down another alien solider.

"Such a natural leader," the captain smiled over the intercoms.

"That's my boy," Tony smiled as between them he and Kurt took the skies. As if on cue a bright bolt of lightening erupted from the top of a nearby building.

"Thor's back I see," Kurt smiled.

"Let him go after his brother. He's sure to and it'll probably go okay. They have unresolved issues," Tasha advised from the ground.

"Meanwhile we need to figure out how that portal thing works and shut it down."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews guys! **_thunderincrimson, Donna, Ravenpan, AliWrabbit1234, Tianna M. V. A, pandaphant and me amazing rachiefish _**who convinced me to really write this thing properly :D Tianna MVA, Sassy!Ninja!Kurt is just so much fun to write! I'm so glad you like him! This is going to be the last real chapter I'm afraid but I'll post an epilogue soon to wrap it all up.****  
**

**Note, Check out the AMAZING fanart that was drawn of Kurt in his Iron Man suit by the fantastic Ripaille! theinvisibleteen . tumblr post / 26160941578 / starkkurt  
**

**(just delete the spaces as fanfic. net doesn't like links for some stupid reason)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Keep your heads up soldiers," came Nick Fury's commanding voice, anger barely hidden. "The 'powers at be' that think they run SHIELD are sending a nuke your way in an attempt to destroy the Chitauri. I've no way of stopping it as it's already launched and its programmed destination is the Tesseract."

"Shit." Was Tony's eloquent reply.

"We'll think of something." Kurt said as he fought off another monster.

"Well you'd better think quickly. ETA's in just under three and a half minutes," Fury informed.

"Boys and girls on the ground; get everyone out of here." Kurt commanded through his intercoms. "Underground if possible. Out of sight, out of harms way. Whether or not we stop the missile we need to make sure nobody else gets hurt in the process."

"Good thinking. Myself and Blaine will keep them safe and find them a way out of here," Tasha said.

"Good now come on, there's got to be a way of closing that portal." Tony said as he avoided another attack before sending one o his own.

"Someone get up to the rooftop and find a way of shutting it down." Kurt called out.

"I'll go," Barton said. "If Selvig's still under Loki's spell at least he might recognise me as an ally for long enough for me to get him out of the way to turn it off."

"Good idea. How're you getting up there?" Thor asked.

"I'll give you a lift," Kurt said, turning around and flying in his direction. A moment later he was met with the sight or Clint Barton standing precariously at his post atop a building, his arrow sling empty and using his bow to knock the last alien off the building's edge as Kurt arrived.

"Cheers," he smiled as Kurt motioned for him to get a good grip on his shoulders from behind.

"You're welcome." Kurt said, his voice sounding metallic and mechanical to Barton through the suit. Within moments he was in flight again and less than a minute later atop the Stark tower where Barton let go and rolled to a stop four metres from the large and intricate device that was shooting a beam of silver-blue light into the sky that was clearly the reason the portal right above it was open.

"Find a way to turn it off," Kurt instructed before abruptly turning around and shooting off.

"_Audio connection terminated._"

"JARVIS I need you to give me a lock on that missile's whereabouts." Kurt said as he shot through the air.

"_Of course Master Kurt. Is there anything else you need?_" JARVIS asked.

"A miracle would be nice," Kurt snorted to himself as he headed for the missile.

"_You do realize the probability of surviving this_-"

"-Are miniscule and therefore I'd rather focus on the probability of this _working_ instead thanks JARVIS," Kurt interrupted. "Don't let my dad catch on. That's a direct order."

"_Yes sir._" JARVIS replied.

* * *

"There's an emergency shut down on the portal machine!" Barton cried triumphantly into his headset. "I need the sceptre Loki had but it's possible."

"Where's the sceptre then?" Called Tony, eyes scanning the quickly deteriorating state of Manhattan.

"Gold, blue at the end right? Spikey bit at the end too?" Blaine asked, pressing a finger to his ear as he tried to hear what was being said over the panicking New Yorkers all hurrying to safety past him as he directed them the right direction. There was a mumbled response but then, "Yes! Selvig says that's it. You've seen it?" Barton asked his nephew.

"Yeah it was down sticking out of the rubble a street over I think." He said, already heading in the direction he remembered seeing the golden staff in.

"Get it! And quickly, we've not got much time until the nuke gets here," Tony prompted. He smacked another alien around the head, knocking it out and causing it to fall to the ground off of its hovercraft... thing. As he watched it fall a notice appeared on his in-helmet screen.

12% power remaining.

"I've got it!" called Blaine into his headset.

"We need it up here stat!" Called Barton.

"I'm low on power," growled Tony as another monster came flying at him and he only just dodged it in time. "Kurt?"

There was no response.

"Kurt?" called Tony, a little more worried this time as he tried to multitask and fight off the alien who'd come back around for a second attempt.

"Mine," Called Hulk through his ear piece - though god knows why it was in better working condition than his pants - before leaping through a gap in two buildings to the top of another one. He then flew down in a huge leap to land a few metres from Blaine who ran over quickly and handed it over.

"Let's finish this," He encouraged as Hulk nodded and jumped off in the direction of the Stark tower.

* * *

"JARVIS? Where's Kurt? I can't find his signal anymore," Tony all but shouted at the inside of his mask as he took temporary refuge on a rooftop.

Tony was not panicking. Tony was not panicking. Tony was not panicking. Tony was _not_ panicking.

Tony was panicking. _A lot_.

With merely 12% suit power, Tony wished he'd thought to test out how long that would give him. Especially as he also had no idea how much longer this fight would last. His thrusters were less responsive and down on power to keep the suit running in an attacking mode. He had no idea what the situation was between Thor and Loki and what was going on with them apart from it was a little explosive. There were still so many civilians on the ground that needed to be evacuated before the nuke arrived. A nuke that should be here any second now and he still had no idea how they were supposed to get rid of it. That and there was still the huge gaping portal into another realm in the sky with alien bad-guys pouring out of it. This could only end well.

"_My apologies sir, but Master Kurt has forbidden me from expressing his plan to you,_" JARVIS's mechanical voice chimed back at him.

"What? Where is he?" Tony asked, somewhere between panic, anger and surprise.

"_He also asked me to turn off his tracking device so that you would not attempt to follow him,_"

"JARVIS, override his commands. Show me where he is!"

"_I am not allowed sir. His authority is as high as your own._"

"Is he still connected to you?" Tony asked as panic thoroughly took over his mind. He whirled around in the air trying to take in the scene around him properly and spotted a small dot of orange glow off on the horizon almost halfway across the water that surrounded he island of Manhattan.

"_Yes sir."_

"Let me talk to him through you. Do it JARVIS!" Tony instructed angrily.

There was a slight static before JARVIS flashed the words_ Connection Established _on both Kurt and Tony's in-helmet screens.

* * *

"_Kurt!_" The boy in question winced at the volume of his father's voice.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice strained with exertion as he pushed his thrusters faster.

"_What're you doing Kurt? Why'd you disconnect and turn off the tacking?_" his father asked in a panic.

"Getting rid of the nuke," Kurt said simply as he began angling the rocket in question he was flying under up towards the large gaping hole in the sky.

"_What? Kurt-_"

"-I'm flying it up into the portal to get rid of it. Result? Monsters dead and Earth not." Kurt summarised as he pushed the rocket further upwards, now shooting even faster upright towards the portal in the sky.

"_Kurt don't do this. What about you?_" Tony pleaded.

"Not a clue but you've got to get the portal closed once I'm through," Kurt said as he neared the edge, the fuzzy blue outline of it glowing with alien energy.

"_Kurt! You can't-_"

"I damn well can, Dad." Kurt interrupted, grunting with exertion as he sped closer to the portal.

"_Kurt,_" Tony pleaded, his voice desperate.

"I love you Dad," Kurt said, closing his eyes as he shot through to the other side. There was nothing but static through Kurt's intercom as he opened his eyes once more to the new realm. _Going in style_ Kurt smirked joylessly to himself as his suit began powering down, all it's connections to Earth severed. He let go of the large white nuke rocket, watching it soar forwards with no more resistance, its satellite based navigation to New York redundant due to lack of connection also and now it flew straight at a large spaceship of sorts.

His breathing became laboured as his oxygen supply ran out, all his systems in shutdown, his boosters stuttering to a stop. He was just drifting to a stop when the nuke hit the side of the ship and the ensuing blast sent Kurt flying backwards through space. With a final breath Kurt's eyelids slipped closed as weightlessness turned to unconsciousness.

* * *

"He's gotta make it back,"

"Tony-"

"He has to!" Tony shouted, his helmet thrown aside and hands fisting in his hair. It had been an entire 30 seconds since Kurt had vanished through the portal, 10 since the nuke must've exploded as there had been a mighty boom that shook through to the streets.

"The portal," gasped Blaine as the edges of it began blurring and fading slightly.

"Keep it open." Tony said through gritted teeth.

"Tony,"

"Keep it-"

"-No look!" The captain said, pointing at the sky. A small glint of silvery-white was falling from the portal, plummeting towards Earth again.

"Kurt,' Tony barely breathed, heart stuck in his throat.

"Safe," Hulk smiled, throwing himself towards the falling boy.

"Shut that portal!" Tony called to Barton who complied quickly and pressed the point of the sceptre to the base of the Tesseract powered portal device, causing the blue tinted power shooting from it to halt immediately and the portal crackled as it collapsed in on itself.

The Hulk grabbed Kurt when he was still around 40 stories above the ground, his arms wrapping protectively around him before grabbing onto a building to slow their joined descent down and slamming to the ground in a skid that left a groove in the tarmac.

As the portal finally closed the aliens around them collapsed, their connection to their own planet severed and whatever they seemed to be using to survive apparently gone. Their hovercrafts crashing to the floor and exploding, bodies collapsing on rooftops and in the middle of streets.

Tony practically threw himself off the edge of the building he was stationed on as he raced towards his son, using the little power supply he had left to fly down to where Hulk was laying Kurt on the ground face up.

"Kurt? Kurt talk to me," Tony pleaded, reaching out to his son. The Captain, Natasha and Blaine ran over, their positions dropped as Clint came running in from the end of the street where he'd swung down with a grappling arrow.

"Kurt please," Tony breathed, linking his fingers through Kurt's. He pulled off Kurt's mask to reveal the boys closed eyes and peaceful expression and Tony nearly lost it, his eyes swimming with tears he couldn't bear to shed.

Hulk let out a deafening roar, a sound that made all of the Avengers jump... including Kurt.

With a shocked gasp Kurt's eyes flew open, his heart now racing in his suit.

"Kurt," Tony breathed in relief, blinking back tears.

"Did I miss anything?" Kurt breathed, his voice hoarse and weak but still fighting.

"Only the bit where you saved the world," Tony smiled, pulling his son into a tight hug.

"Shame I missed that. It sounds like a blast," Kurt laughed weakly, wrapping his arms around his father's neck and burying his face into the metal shoulder of his red suit.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Kurt," Tony said fiercely, gripping his son tightly.

"I'll try," Kurt laughed back. "What happened to Loki?"

"Screw Loki,"

"I'd rather not actually Dad," Kurt laughed as the pair pulled back and Tony snorted slightly.

"That's my boy," He smiled as he pulled his son to his feet amongst the ruins of Manhattan.


End file.
